Chouette masquée, Grand Duc et Ninoxe
by minimilie
Summary: Quand Bokuto venait rendre visite à Yukie, la manager de Fukurodani pouvait s'attendre au pire... surtout quand il faisait cette tête d'amoureux dépressif. (Rating M pour lemon au chapitre 1, sinon le reste est assez soft)
1. Hibou bouleversé, Ninoxe éprouvée

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

 _ **C'est la première fois que je poste sur le fandom Haikyuu!, j'ai le méga stress de la mort...**_

 _ **Cette petite fiction comportera trois chapitres, et est classée M à cause d'un lemon présent dans le premier chapitre. J'essaierai de poster un chapitre par semaine.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas :)**_

* * *

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Yukie Shirofuku avait éveillé une grande empathie pour les autres. De ce fait, son cœur avait le mauvais goût d'absorber les émotions des personnes à côté d'elle comme une éponge, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et qu'elle fonde en larmes quand son émotivité était à son maximum. Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile à gérer, notamment quand le capitaine de l'équipe de volley dont elle était la manager pétait un câble. Le caractère bipolaire de Bokuto se révélait être un véritable cauchemar pour les empathes comme elle.

Ce n'était donc pas seulement pour le bien de l'équipe que la lycéenne aux cheveux brun-roux avait élaboré avec Akaashi des stratégies pour couper court aux sautes d'humeur de l'attaquant. Contrairement à ce que les joueurs pensaient, sa propre santé mentale en dépendait aussi. Depuis le temps, elle avait certes appris à contrôler ses émotions et à ne pas se laisser déborder, mais voir l'ace de Fukurodani en mode Emo dépressif lui serrait toujours le cœur et elle aurait été prête à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il retrouve son caractère enjoué.

En soupirant, la manager se redressa en faisant craquer les os de son dos avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la liste posée sur son bureau. Il s'agissait d'entreprises dont elle avait récupéré les contacts, susceptibles de sponsoriser l'équipe. Il lui en restait encore pas mal à appeler, toutes celles qu'elle n'avait pas encore barrées ou entourées en rouge.

Les volleyeurs de Fukurodani n'étaient pas à plaindre au niveau des financements, le fait qu'ils comptent parmi eux le quatrième meilleur attaquant lycéen du Japon aidant beaucoup, mais la future étudiante se projetait déjà dans l'avenir proche, quand tous les élèves de troisième année quitteraient le club pour entrer dans différentes universités. L'équipe aurait alors besoin de temps avant de reconstituer un noyau solide de joueurs, et les entraîneurs seraient contents de ne pas avoir à gérer les problèmes pécuniers en plus du reste.

C'était assez barbant de contacter tout ce petit monde, malgré tout Yukie se disait que c'était pour la bonne cause et que ça valait la peine de ne pas assister à l'entraînement du samedi matin pour s'occuper de ces démarches administratives à la place. Ça lui avait en plus permis de faire une grasse matinée en toute impunité et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour en profiter un maximum. Elle avait beau adorer les garçons du club, elle ne comprenait pas leur obstination à commencer leurs entraînements à six heures et demie tous les matins y compris les week-end, surtout quand on savait qu'ils ne rentraient pas chez eux avant au minimum 20h le soir. Heureusement que le gardien les jetait dehors une fois l'heure de fermeture dépassée, sinon ils passeraient leur vie dans le gymnase du lycée. Ils étaient vraiment à fond, encore plus maintenant qu'ils avaient été qualifiés pour les nationales.

La sonnette de l'entrée de la maison retentit, faisant sursauter la rouquine. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle n'attendait pourtant personne aujourd'hui… A vrai dire, elle était toujours emmitouflée dans son confortable pyjama panda, qu'elle ne mettait que quand elle passait sa journée à la maison et que ses parents étaient absents. La personne sur le perron appuya encore sur la sonnette, la faisant râler.

\- Une minute, j'arrive ! S'écria-t-elle dans le couloir avant d'enfiler rapidement un jogging et un tee-shirt à manches longues.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil avant de descendre. Il était quinze heures trente, alors il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit…

\- Ohayo, Bokuto-kun, salua-t-elle le gris en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, contente d'avoir vu juste.

Yukie perdit rapidement son ton enjoué en voyant l'état dans lequel le jeune homme se trouvait. Le teint pâle, les yeux ternes et obstinément fixés sur le sol, la mâchoire serrée, il semblait à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle s'écarta sans un mot du lycéen en pleine phase Emo et lui fit signe d'entrer.

\- Désolé du dérangement, marmonna-t-il d'une voix faible alors qu'il se débarrassait de son manteau et ôtait ses chaussures.

\- T'inquiète. Je vais préparer du thé.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner en direction de la cuisine, il lui attrapa le poignet et la retourna vers lui. Entraînée par sa vitesse, la lycéenne perdit son équilibre et atterrit sur le torse du hibou, son nez se cognant douloureusement contre l'omoplate saillante de ce dernier.

\- Aïe ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant, un poil énervée. Mais ça va pas d'être aussi brusque, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Me laisse pas, s't'euplé.

Ses yeux bruns croisèrent le regard doré du gris, et le trouble qu'elle y lut la poignarda en plein cœur, lui faisant oublier sa colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Kôtarô ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement, laissant un silence pesant s'installer. Puis en l'espace d'un instant il rapprocha à nouveau leurs deux corps, passa ses mains derrière la nuque de la manager et pressa avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Yukie ne réagit pas tout de suite, interdite. Quand elle prit finalement conscience des légers tremblements du volleyeur, de la force avec laquelle il la retenait contre lui, du désespoir qui suintait de tout son corps, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle entrouvrit alors les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser et passa ses mains fines dans ses cheveux gris défiant la gravité, répondant avec ferveur à son appel au secours. Son autorisation, c'était tout ce qu'il attendait.

Bokuto la plaqua contre le mur du couloir, pressant son corps contre le sien tandis que sa langue venait entamer un ballet endiablé avec sa jumelle, arrachant un gémissement à la manager. La tension sexuelle monta rapidement entre les deux terminales et Yukie prit appui sur les épaules de l'ace pour enrouler ses jambes contre les hanches de celui-ci, faisant gémir l'attaquant contre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle frottait son bassin contre son érection naissante.

\- Kôtarô, non, protesta-t-elle alors qu'il passait une main sous son tee-shirt, cherchant en tâtonnant l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge. Pas ici.

Le champion de Fukurodani grogna de mécontentement mais finit par la porter jusqu'à sa chambre tout en continuant de dévorer ses lèvres. Il ferma la porte à clef et déposa la manager sur le futon pas encore rangé avant de s'allonger sur elle, soupirant de satisfaction alors qu'il pouvait enfin faire glisser ses mains sur sa peau laiteuse. Ne voulant pas rester inactive, la jeune fille l'aida à retirer son tee-shirt avant de tracer des arabesques lascives sur son dos musclé par l'entraînement. Elle frissonna quand il attrapa un de ses seins après avoir dégrafé son sous-vêtement et caressa le téton déjà durci.

\- Hum…

Fukie se rappelait parfaitement comment ça s'était passé, la première fois. Elle était venue chez lui en catastrophe parce qu'il lui avait envoyé un message tellement désespéré qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il fasse une connerie, une vraie, le genre dont on ne ressortait pas vivant. Ils étaient seuls, et quand elle l'avait engueulé pour qu'il crache le morceau il s'était mis à pleurer comme un gosse avant de tout lui avouer. Elle l'avait serrée dans ses bras pour le réconforter comme elle pouvait pendant ses explications. Déboussolé, il avait fini par l'embrasser comme à l'instant, avant que ça dégénère totalement.

Elle avait essayé de l'arrêter, elle savait que c'était une erreur, que ça ne réglait rien, que ça compliquait encore plus les choses, mais elle avait cédé en comprenant que ça serait pire si elle lui refusait l'affection dont il avait cruellement besoin à cet instant-là. Certes ce n'était pas la personne qu'il aimait avec qui il partageait cette étreinte, certes elle avait eu la désagréable sensation qu'elle profitait de sa faiblesse, certes elle comprenait que ses caresses ne lui étaient pas vraiment destinées… Mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre à son étreinte.

La lycéenne aux cheveux brun-roux avait été faible mais c'était Bokuto bordel, toutes les filles de Fukurodani et des lycées alentour, elle y compris, auraient tout donné pour qu'il les regardent avec ce regard chargé de désir, qu'il se perde dans leurs bras. Comment aurait-elle pu avoir la force de résister à ce corps de Dieu grec sculpté par les années d'entraînement, à cette sensation de sécurité absolue qui l'emplissait quand il l'enserrait de ses bras, à cette aura animale qui s'emparait de lui alors qu'il intensifiait son étreinte, lui envoyant des décharges de désir anticipatrices dans le bas des reins ? Elle n'avait pas pu lutter. Elle ne le pouvait toujours pas actuellement, même si elle savait que c'était mal, qu'ils s'en mordraient les doigts une fois la jouissance atteinte.

Le capitaine de Fukurodani la sortit de ses pensées en lui soulevant les jambes pour lui retirer son jogging et sa culotte. Il se redressa et ôta lui aussi son pantalon, permettant à son membre érigé d'être enfin un peu plus à l'aise dans son caleçon. Alors que son regard doré faisait le tour de la pièce en hésitant, elle lui indiqua la petite table de chevet contre le mur. Il étendit le bras vers celle-ci, ouvrant le tiroir pour en sortir l'objet de sa convoitise, avant de revenir taquiner l'intérieur des cuisses de Yukie avec ses doigts. Cette dernière tira sur son caleçon aux motifs de hiboux pour l'en débarrasser avant d'attraper sa verge avec sa main. Bokuto rejeta la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, un grognement de contentement roulant au fond de sa gorge.

Estimant qu'ils étaient tous les deux bien assez prêts, elle attrapa le préservatif qu'il avait ramené, déchira délicatement le plastique le protégeant et l'enfila sur son érection avant de l'inciter à s'allonger à nouveau sur elle. Le gris l'embrassa à nouveau fougueusement et prit appui sur ses avant-bras avant de la pénétrer lentement, soupirant de contentement une fois enfoncé en elle jusqu'à la garde. Rapidement, il entama des mouvements de va-et-vient qui devinrent de plus en plus puissants au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait emporter par ses émotions.

Ce n'était pas doux, ce n'était pas tendre, mais ça lui convenait. Bokuto laissait s'exprimer par des mouvements amples et brusques toute la frustration, tout le dépit et la colère qu'il avait gardé en lui et qu'il avait besoin de libérer pour ne pas sombrer. Et elle, altruiste comme à son habitude, elle encaissait tout ça sans broncher, essayant de le faire extérioriser le plus que possible ces émotions qui rongeaient son amant, tout en dissimulant soigneusement le mal-être que ses émotions à fleur de peau faisaient naître en elle.

Soudain, la manager se cambra en glapissant. Le jeune homme avait touché LA zone, celle qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Elle vit clairement la stupeur apparaître dans le regard de l'ailier avant qu'un sourire heureux étire son visage. Son cœur cogna dans sa cage thoracique à cette vision. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau quand il faisait cette tête bon sang… Il recommença à viser son point G, le regard victorieux alors qu'elle le suppliait de ne pas s'arrêter.

Le hibou continua un moment ses va-et-vient, jusqu'à ce que Yukie se tende à l'extrême, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules larges en criant. Il jouit lui aussi peu de temps après avant de se retirer et de s'écrouler à moitié sur elle, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, l'esprit embrumé par leur montée au septième ciel. Puis la rouquine remit doucement une des mèches grises du volleyeur en place, ramenant ce dernier à la réalité. Il s'assit lentement en lui tournant le dos, jeta le préservatif usagé à la poubelle et remit son caleçon avant de contempler le mur face à lui d'un air absent.

\- Kôtarô ? Lança-t-elle finalement, un peu inquiète de son silence.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en serrant les poings.

La manager soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne supportais pas que tu t'excuses pour ça, non ?

Bokuto resta silencieux. Yukie se redressa à son tour et enlaça avec douceur le capitaine de Fukurodani par derrière, ses seins collés contre son large dos, le menton posé dans le creux de son cou.

\- Hey, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le gris sembla se détendre un instant, rassuré par le contact et le soutien qui perçait dans sa voix.

\- Je suis un monstre, bredouilla-t-il avant de renifler bruyamment.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Mais c'est vrai, s'écria-t-il en se retournant vers elle, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. J'mérite pas d'être ton ami, chouina-t-il. Et encore moins celui d'Akaashi.

Il ravala un sanglot après avoir prononcé le nom de son coéquipier avec l'intonation si particulière qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'entraînement ?

\- Non…

\- Tu as agi de manière déplacée ?

Il se raidit l'espace d'une seconde. Elle chauffait.

\- Tu as fait la tête parce que le coach ne t'a pas mis dans son équipe pour les séquences en trois contre trois ?

\- Non.

\- Tu l'as vexé parce que tu as dit qu'une de ses passes était trop basse ?

\- Non.

\- Tu ne l'as pas violé dans les vestiaires quand même ?

\- Mais non, rien à voir… s'agaça-t-il.

\- Alors quoi, Bokuto ? Tiqua-t-elle, perdant légèrement patience.

Le gris se ratatina en remarquant qu'elle avait recommencé à l'appeler par son nom de famille.

\- Ne te fâche pas, la supplia-t-il alors que son regard s'embuait de larmes.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres. Dire que c'était elle qui était censée être constamment à fleur de peau…

\- Allez, viens là, souffla-t-elle en se rallongeant sur le futon, l'entraînant avec elle avant de rabattre la couverture sur eux.

Il se blottit contre son corps, la tête cachée dans le creux de son cou pour ne pas croiser son regard.

\- Désolée, reprit-elle plus doucement, j'ai été un peu sèche. Mais si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne risque pas de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête de piaf…

Il renifla à nouveau, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

\- C'est juste que … je ne suis qu'un égoïste.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Akaashi m'a appris qu'ils ont rompu Mako et lui, et moi au lieu de le réconforter j'suis juste resté là comme un con, à essayer de cacher mon sourire de débile heureux ! Balança-t-il finalement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc ça…

\- Ben… t'es amoureux. C'est tout à fait _normal_ comme réaction.

\- Bien sûr que non ce n'est pas normal ! S'écria-t-il avant de se mettre à pleurer pour de bon. Comment je peux prétendre l'aimer si je me réjouis de son malheur ? Je ne mérite même pas qu'il me considère comme son ami, je suis monstrueux !

\- Tu es humain, Kô-kun, n'importe qui aurait réagi comme toi. Ce n'est pas être égoïste, c'est juste… que tu ne pouvais pas ressentir autre chose que du soulagement à cet instant, parce que tu veux plus que tout être avec lui.

L'attaquant geignit, les épaules toujours secouées de sanglots. Elle le laissa pleurer librement, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes et passant une main sur son dos pour l'apaiser.

Les tremblements incontrôlés du jeune homme se calmèrent peu à peu, sa respiration fut bientôt moins hachée et l'épaule de la jeune fille moins humide de larmes. La rouquine sentit le poids du corps du jeune homme sur elle s'alourdir et comprit qu'il s'était endormi, vidé par son trop-plein d'émotions. Elle caressa ses cheveux distraitement, le cœur serré.

Bokuto aimait Akaashi, mais n'avait jamais osé se déclarer. Yukie l'avait remarqué il y a longtemps et avait essayé discrètement de l'aider à se lancer, le numéro 4 n'étant vraiment pas doué et curieusement très timide dès qu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Elle ne savait pas comment le passeur faisait pour ne rien remarquer, ça crevait tellement les yeux que le champion de son équipe était raide dingue de lui … Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle l'aurait secoué comme un prunier en gueulant que ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi aveugle.

Il y a six mois, le hibou avait voulu tout avouer à son cadet lors d'un camp d'entraînement. Mais quand il était parti à sa recherche, il avait surpris le brun aux yeux gris en train d'embrasser Mako Otaki, la manager de l'équipe du lycée Shinzen. Il s'était discrètement éclipsé avant que les deux lycéens ne remarquent sa présence, le cœur lourd. Cœur qui fut réduit en mille morceaux quand Akaashi lui annonça après le camp d'entraînement qu'il sortait avec cette jeune fille.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bokuto et Yukie avaient commencé à devenir intimes. Ça avait été un accident au départ, le champion de Fukurodani s'en était énormément voulu, trouvant qu'il avait agi comme un vrai goujat. Et puis la lycéenne lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et que ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'ils recommencent si jamais il en ressentait le besoin. Ils avaient donc couché ensemble de manière sporadique ces derniers mois, dissimulant soigneusement ce fait aux membres de l'équipe, estimant que ceux-ci n'avaient pas besoin de savoir qu'ils étaient des sex friends en plus d'être de bons amis… surtout pas Akaashi.

Bokuto eut un léger ronflement et fronça les sourcils, tirant un sourire amusé à Yukie. Elle aimait bien le regarder dormir, il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant quand ses traits étaient complètement détendus par le sommeil. Son comportement lorsqu'il était éveillé était lui aussi très enfantin, mais ça lui donnait un certain charme… Il était naïf, maladroit, spontané, honnête, attachant tout simplement. Même si c'était épuisant de gérer ce gros bébé au quotidien, elle était heureuse d'être son amie.

Les choses allaient changer, elle le réalisait. Maintenant qu'Akaashi et Mako avaient rompu, le gris avait à nouveau toutes ses chances auprès du passeur. Il était hors de question qu'ils ne finissent pas ensemble, cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait que comme ça que l'ace pourrait s'épanouir, la manager de Fukurodani l'avait bien compris même si ça lui laissait une sensation amère au creux de l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être égoïste. Elle ferait ce qu'il faut pour que le hibou soit heureux, tant pis si c'était au détriment de son propre bonheur.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! ça vous a plu ? Bokuto n'est pas trop OOC ? (Pour Yukie c'est difficile à dire, on ne la voit pas beaucoup dans le manga... ça a l'avantage que je peux laisser libre court à mon imagination pour son caractère !). Pas trop surpris par ce pairing un peu atypique ? (Oui, j'ai un faible pour les triangles amoureux, j'avoue. Je me fais plaisir ^^)**_

 _ **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis via une review, ça m'aidera beaucoup pour améliorer les prochains chapitre !**_

 _ **Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**_

 _ **minimilie**_

 _ **PS : Concernant le titre de la fiction, je suppose que vous avez fait le lien pour le hibou et la chouette masquée... Pour la ninoxe, c'est aussi un rapace nocturne, qui est roux et tout petit et tout mignon, d'où le fait que je l'ai utilisée pour représenter Yukie :)**_


	2. Décision, coup de pouce et attirance

_**Hello !**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 :) En espérant qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Merci aux 37 personnes qui sont venues faire un tour sur le premier chapitre, à ceux qui ont mis la fiction en follow/favoris et aux lecteurs qui ont mis ndes reviews !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

Quand Bokuto émergea de sa sieste, il frissonna en sentant les doigts de Yukie lui caresser les cheveux et eut un petit soupir de contentement. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant le rire de la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu hoches la tête comme un hibou quand on te gratte le sommet du crâne. C'est trop drôle.

Il grogna en détournant le regard, les joues rosies de gêne, augmentant l'hilarité de la manager.

\- Allez le grand-duc, ne boude pas… ça restera entre nous, promis.

\- J'espère bien… J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Un peu plus d'une heure. La nuit va bientôt tomber.

\- Hum.

Il se resserra contre elle, humant son odeur. Un court silence s'installa.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, lança finalement la jeune femme d'une voix neutre.

Le gris se tendit avant d'enfouir son visage dans la poitrine de son amie, resserrant son étreinte.

\- Kôtarô…

\- J'veux pas !

\- Ne fais pas ton gamin.

\- Je sais de quoi tu veux parler, mais je ne veux pas t'écouter.

Elle soupira et retira fermement les mains qu'il avait plaquées sur ses oreilles.

\- Ne sois pas bête. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.

\- Si ! S'écria-t-il en levant vivement la tête. Je pourrais très bien être avec Akaashi et avec toi, pourquoi je serais obligé de choisir ?

La manager croisa son regard, déterminée.

\- Tu n'as pas à choisir. C'est moi qui ai pris ma décision.

\- Mais Yukie…

\- Non, Bokuto. Il faut qu'on arrête.

\- … Pourquoi ? Chouina-t-il.

\- Si on ne le fait pas, tu en profiteras pour te dégonfler et repousser indéfiniment le moment de te déclarer à Akaashi.

L'attaquant frémit à l'entente du nom du passeur.

\- C'est sûr, c'est plus confortable pour toi qu'on continue comme ça, souffla la rouquine. On s'entend bien, on passe de bons moments au pieu, t'as une oreille attentive quand ça ne va pas. C'est facile entre nous, pas prise de tête… Mais ce n'est pas ce qui te rendra heureux, Bokuto. C'est le visage d'Akaashi que tu rêves de voir tous les matins au réveil, c'est avec lui que tu te projettes dans l'avenir, c'est quand tu es près de lui que tu es le plus épanoui, c'est… C'est son nom que tu murmures dans ton sommeil. Tu _dois_ finir avec lui, tu comprends ? Sinon, tu seras toujours malheureux.

\- Et toi ? Répondit-il en la détaillant gravement. Tu seras heureuse comme ça ?

\- … ça n'a pas d'importance, fit-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Pour moi, ça en a.

Il lui attrapa le menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plait.

Elle se tut un instant, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je ne pourrai pas être réellement heureuse si tu restes avec moi, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux au fond de toi. J'aurais l'impression de ne pas être à ma place, de te voler à Akaashi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes obligé de continuer par égard pour moi, parce que tu finiras par le regretter un jour et il en est hors de question.

Bokuto se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, appuya Yukie.

\- ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant, grogna-t-il.

\- Ecoute, je suis une grande fille, je survivrai. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, je t'assure. J'ai connu pire. Ok ?

\- … Ok.

\- Bien, acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire. Alors maintenant tu vas prendre ton courage à deux mains et tu vas parler à Akaashi.

Le gris pinça les lèvres.

\- Je te laisse une semaine pour lui faire ta déclaration, reprit la manager. Passé ce délai, c'est moi qui lui balancerai tout.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il, outré.

\- Si je ne te pose pas un ultimatum, tu ne te lanceras jamais.

\- Mais s'il me rejette ?

\- Il ne va pas te rejeter, soupira-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Paniqua-t-il. Aux dernières nouvelles il sortait avec une fille !

\- Et alors ? Il est peut-être bisexuel. Perso j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était homo, ça m'a vraiment surprise qu'il sorte avec Otaki-chan... De toute façon tant que tu ne lui demandes pas tu ne pourras pas connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Mais je…

\- C'est fou quand même que vous soyez les seuls à ne pas vous rendre compte que vous êtes tous les deux raides dingues l'un de l'autre ! Elle est passée où l'énergie que tu déploies sur le terrain quand tu veux marquer un point, l'obstination à ne rien laisser à l'adversaire ? Faut te dire que c'est comme un match que tu disputerais contre toi-même et l'aveugle qui te sert de passeur, Bokuto-kun. Tu dois attaquer en passant par-dessus le contre, je sais que t'en es capable. T'es le champion de Fukurodani oui ou non ?

\- Ouais…

\- Alors arrête de faire ta poule mouillée et de te poser des questions, réfléchir c'est mauvais pour tes neurones. Fonce, tout simplement.

\- D'accord, sourit-il finalement en retrouvant son habituel entrain. Je vais le faire.

\- Super, soupira-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

La manager jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était dix-neuf heures trente.

\- Mes parents vont bientôt arriver. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

\- Hum.

Le gris partit à la recherche du reste de ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre tandis qu'elle se rhabillait. Ils sortirent de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, silencieusement.

\- Alors, soupira-t-il tandis qu'il enfilait son manteau dans l'entrée, plus de passages à l'improviste chez toi ?

\- Non.

\- Même pas une dernière fois ?

\- Non.

\- Et une dernière gâterie, ça passerait ?

\- Bokuto… fit Yukie en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais euh, tu m'as pris au dépourvu, j'me suis pas préparé psychologiquement…

Elle le regarda silencieusement.

\- Si je cède une fois de plus, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'empêcher de te retenir. Ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il-te-plait.

\- … Bon, d'accord.

La manager lui ouvrit la porte. Il franchit le perron et s'arrêta, paraissant hésiter. Puis il se retourna et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il dans son cou, j'ai complètement merdé en tant que pote. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas être capable de te rendre heureuse. T'es une amie en or et je sais que je ne te mérite pas mais… merci pour tout.

Il se détacha d'elle et sortit de la maison, levant la main droite pour la saluer.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras bientôt quelqu'un capable de t'aimer à ta juste valeur, termina-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le portail donnant sur la rue. Tu le mérites, Yukie.

Elle l'observa, interdite, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Puis elle referma la porte d'entrée et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, le regard dans le vide.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Kôtarô, souffla-t-elle alors qu'une lame s'échappait de son œil droit, bientôt suivie par d'autres.

* * *

Le lundi matin, Yukie avait assisté à l'entraînement avant le début des cours. Elle en avait profité pour surveiller du coin de l'œil Bokuto, mais le hibou montrait exactement le même comportement que d'habitude quand il jouait avec Akaashi. Il ne s'était visiblement pas encore déclaré… son stress n'avait pas de répercussions sur son jeu, au moins. La manager le trouvait même plus percutant dans ses combinaisons avec le passeur, elle ne les avait pas vus aussi bien accordés depuis des mois. C'était indiscernable pour un observateur externe, mais pas pour elle qui les connaissait très bien tous les deux. Et visiblement Akaashi semblait l'avoir remarqué lui aussi, puisqu'une lueur satisfaite dansait dans ses pupilles.

Le reste de la matinée se passa normalement. La lycéenne avait suivi les cours avec sérieux, les examens approchaient bientôt et elle ne pouvait se permettre de papillonner vu son désir d'entrer à l'université. Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant l'heure du déjeuner retentit, elle se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, le regard tourné vers le plafond. Elle se sentait lasse, l'insomnie qu'elle avait eue la nuit dernière commençait à montrer ses effets. Heureusement que c'était la fête de la Culture le lendemain. Ce jour férié lui permettrait de récupérer un peu.

La manager entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et se redressa. Akaashi l'attendait à l'entrée de la salle, son bentô dans les mains.

\- On devait manger ensemble aujourd'hui pour que tu me détailles la liste des nouveaux sponsors de l'équipe, non ? Lui fit le brun de deuxième année.

\- Ah, c'est vrai ! J'arrive tout de suite, Akaashi-kun.

Elle attrapa son propre bentô et sortit de la classe avant de suivre les pas du passeur aux yeux gris. Ils montèrent les escaliers pour se retrouver sur le toit du bâtiment et s'assirent avant de déballer leur repas.

Depuis que son kohai était devenu vice-capitaine, ils avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner tous les deux de temps en temps pour discuter de l'équipe. Ça aurait dû être le rôle de Bokuto de se charger de toute la paperasse administrative, mais le capitaine de Fukurodani n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça, à tel point qu'Akaashi et Yukie avaient vite abandonné l'idée de lui confier le moindre papier important. Au final ce n'était pas si terrible, et puis ces repas étaient aussi l'occasion pour les deux adolescents d'élaborer des stratégies à utiliser lors des matchs pour rebooster leur champion quand cela s'avérait nécessaire.

\- Tu as fait un sacré travail, Shirofuku-sempai… déclara le garçon alors qu'il observait la liste, concentré. Grâce à toi, on pourra vraiment se focaliser sur le recrutement des nouveaux joueurs l'année prochaine.

\- C'était le moins que je puisse faire pour vous aider… Après tout quand les terminales partiront il ne restera plus qu'Onaga et toi dans l'équipe. Ça ne va pas être facile de retrouver un groupe soudé et un jeu aussi incisif que cette année.

\- J'en suis conscient.

Il prit une bouchée de riz avec ses baguettes avant de lui montrer les noms de la fin de la liste.

\- Tu n'as pas encore contacté ces entreprises-là, si je comprends bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai manqué de temps.

\- Tu veux que je m'en charge ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- ça ne me dérange pas de le faire, mais si tu y tiens…

Il but une gorgée de sa brique de jus de fruit avant de la reposer à côté de lui.

\- Je les appellerai, je ne voudrais pas que tu te mettes encore plus en retard pour les révisions de tes examens à cause de ça.

Et puis ça fait partie des choses avec lesquelles je dois me familiariser en tant que futur capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Tu es chou, Akaashi-kun. Merci.

Le brun aux cheveux légèrement bouclés lui fit signe qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avant de se remettre à manger.

Ils terminèrent leur bentô tranquillement en discutant de l'entraînement du matin.

\- Au fait, finit par dire Yukie, Bokuto m'a appris pour… pour Otaki-chan et toi.

Elle remarqua tout de suite la tension dans les épaules de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ah. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il t'en parlerait, il ne sait pas tenir sa langue, répondit le passeur d'un air blasé.

Ce n'était peut-être pas très malin de sa part de mettre le sujet sur le tapis, finalement…

\- ça te gêne que je sois au courant ? S'enquit-elle.

\- Non, répliqua-t-il rapidement d'un ton neutre. De toute façon, ce n'était pas un secret.

\- Et… ça va, tu tiens le coup ?

\- C'est moi qui ai rompu, avoua-t-il.

\- Oh.

La lycéenne aux cheveux bruns-roux se sentit soulagée. Elle avait craint un instant que ce soit l'inverse et qu'il soit plus affecté qu'il ne le montrait par cette séparation. C'était parfois difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait, son visage exprimait si rarement ses émotions…

\- J'ai le droit de vouloir connaitre la raison de la rupture, ou je deviens indiscrète ?

Il l'observa un instant en silence avant de détourner le regard.

\- Je n'étais plus amoureux. Ou du moins… je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été mais j'essayais de me persuader du contraire, jusqu'à présent.

Elle l'écoutait attentivement. Les confidences du jeune homme étaient trop rares pour qu'elle ose perturber son flux de paroles, elle ne voulait pas le braquer.

\- Quand j'y repense, c'était vraiment stupide. Je suis sorti avec Mako parce qu'elle a fait le premier pas vers moi, parce que je n'avais jamais été avec une fille et que je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien commencer à un moment donné. J'ai cru que ça viendrait avec le temps, que je m'attacherai à elle. Je l'ai fait, mais pas de la manière dont elle l'espérait. Je n'arrive pas à la voir autrement qu'une amie.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Hum. Elle a semblé plutôt soulagée que je rompe, en fait. Elle avait remarqué que je n'étais plus vraiment impliqué dans notre relation ces derniers temps et craignait que je me force à rester avec elle pour ne pas la blesser.

Akaashi soupira en rangeant ses baguettes.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Otaki-chan est solide, elle s'en remettra. Et puis vous restez en bons termes, c'est déjà ça, le réconforta Yukie. Je ne me fais pas de souci ni pour elle ni pour toi. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, une de perdue dix de retrouvées.

Le brun s'arrêta un instant.

\- A vrai dire, je ne pense pas réessayer quoi que ce soit avec une autre fille, souffla-t-il.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Eh bien je… je ne crois pas que… que je sois de ce bord-là, finalement, avoua-t-il avant de détourner le regard, rouge de honte d'avoir osé avouer cela à sa sempai.

\- Oh… Réalisa la manager.

Elle était contente d'avoir vu juste. C'était Bokuto qui allait être content.

\- Oublie ça, marmonna le passeur avant de se relever brusquement.

Elle lui attrapa le poignet, le forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Tu sais, tu es Akaashi Keiji, le passeur et vice-capitaine de Fukurodani, et tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être ce que tu es, au contraire. Que tu sois gay ou hétéro, ça ne change rien. Et je remettrai à sa place quiconque pensera le contraire.

Il se détendit légèrement.

\- Merci de ta franchise, Shirofuku-sempai.

Ils entendirent la sonnerie signalant la fin du repas.

\- Tu ne diras rien à personne ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une lueur anxieuse au fond du regard. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à… à faire un réel coming-out.

\- Même pas à Bokuto ?

\- … Surtout pas à Bokuto-san.

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me pose des questions embarrassantes auxquelles je n'aurai pas envie de répondre, avoua-t-il en remettant son panier-repas dans son sac.  
La manager eut un petit rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle, ton secret sera bien gardé. Mais tu sais, il est beaucoup moins naïf que ce qu'il paraît… Je ne pense pas que ça le choquerait plus que ça de savoir que tu es homosexuel. Après tout, il est lui-même bi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. Le brun aux yeux gris resta un instant interdit devant la porte qu'elle avait laissée ouverte. Alors comme ça … Bokuto-san aimait aussi les garçons ? Il secoua la tête pour se sortir les images mentales qui venaient de s'imposer dans son esprit. Il ne devait pas songer à ça maintenant, il fallait qu'il retourne en cours. Mais quand même… Comment diable leur manager était-elle au courant de ce genre de choses ?

* * *

L'après-midi avait passé beaucoup trop lentement aux yeux du passeur de Fukurodani, qui avait la tête emplie de questions suite à sa discussion avec la manager du club. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il entendit la sonnerie de fin des cours et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

\- Hey hey hey, Akaashi ! Le salua Bokuto avec un grand sourire.

L'ace ne portait en tout et pour tout que son short de volley. Le brun eut du mal à déglutir. Pourquoi fallait-il que son coéquipier soit si bien foutu ?

\- Bokuto-san, répondit-il finalement d'une voix neutre. Tu sais qu'on s'est vus ce matin ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je suis content de te revoir et qu'il faut se saluer comme il se doit !

L'aîné finit d'enfiler son haut, permettant au passeur de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Tu es arrivé tôt. Fit-il remarquer au gris.

\- La prof de maths est malade, donc j'ai fini les cours depuis une heure…

Tout s'expliquait.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi de te mettre en tenue, j'ai trop envie que tu me fasses des passes ! S'exclama l'attaquant avant de se diriger vers la sortie du vestiaire.

\- Hai.

Une fois seul, Akaashi s'assit sur un des bancs contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si difficile…

Cela faisait bien un an qu'il s'était rendu compte que son coéquipier ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais il avait jusqu'à présent soigneusement refoulé les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui, pour plein de raisons. D'abord, ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui d'accepter qu'il s'était épris d'un garçon, il avait grandi dans une famille assez conservatrice qui était très hostile à ce genre de relations… Et puis il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait de toute façon aucune chance avec le gris. Alors il avait essayé d'oublier cette attirance en sortant avec la manager de Shinzen, ce qui s'était révélé être un échec cuisant.

Il avait fait bonne figure ces derniers mois, s'étonnant de réussir à garder aussi bien le contrôle de lui-même alors que le sujet de ses fantasmes évoluait constamment à ses côtés dans l'équipe. Mais avec ce que lui avait révélé Yukie tout à l'heure, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à jouer l'impassible encore longtemps.

Les autres membres de l'équipe arrivèrent dans les vestiaires, le sortant de ses pensées. Il se dépêcha de se recomposer un visage neutre et les salua avant de se mettre en tenue. Une fois arrivé au gymnase, le brun s'étonna de voir Kaori seule en train de répartir les ballons de volley dans différents chariots. Il la salua avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Shirofuku-sempai n'est pas encore là ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle ne viendra pas, elle a un train à prendre ce soir. Elle profite du fait que demain est un jour férié pour voir une amie dans la préfecture de Miyagi.

Ça tombait mal. Il aurait bien voulu discuter avec elle après l'entraînement. Tant pis.

\- D'accord. Et où est Bokuto-san ? Il devrait déjà être sur le terrain normalement …

\- Il s'est mis à déprimer dans le local quand je lui ai expliqué pour Shirofuku-sempai, se désola la jeune fille de première année.

Le passeur retint un soupir exaspéré avant de se diriger à l'endroit indiqué.

\- Bokuto-san, l'appela-t-il d'une voix ferme en le voyant prostré contre des tapis de gymnastique.

\- Akaashi ! J'suis trop déçu je voulais montrer à Yukie comment j'maîtrise mon nouveau service smashé maintenant! Bouda le gris.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave, tu pourras lui montrer mercredi…

\- Mais ça ne sera plus pareil ! Là j'suis vraiment au top de ma forme …

\- Eh bien dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à demander à Suzumeda-san de te filmer pendant les phases de services, comme ça tu pourras lui montrer à son retour.

\- Mais oui, t'as carrément raison je vais faire ça ! Merci Akaashi t'es un génie ! S'exclama l'ace en sortant précipitamment du local.

C'était devenu trop facile avec le temps… mais ça n'en restait pas moins usant à la longue. Le deuxième année retourna sur le terrain après s'être massé légèrement les tempes.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? :)_**

 ** _J'maîtrise pas trop les caractères des personnages alors j'ai un peu la trouille de les avoir faits OOC (surtout Akaashi !)_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis par review !_**

 ** _Le dernier chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine._**

 ** _Bonne semaine et à bientôt !_**

 ** _minimilie_**


	3. Aveux et entrée d'un nouveau prétendant

**_Hello !_**

 ** _J'ai un retard monstrueux, je sais, je suis désolée... Mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire la fin du chapitre, j'étais bloquée. Je trouve qu'il y a encore des choses qu'il faudrait améliorer, mais si je ne poste pas ce chapitre maintenant, je ne finirai jamais d'en être mécontente, alors voilà, je me lance ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira :) (l'avantage, c'est qu'il y a presque 1000 mots de plus que dans les chapitres précédents, c'est pas trop cool ça ?)  
_**

 ** _Merci aux 33 personnes qui ont lu le deuxième chapitre ainsi qu'à Fullcel14 et Stella pour leurs reviews ! (Stella, comme tu es anonyme je te réponds ici : il manque un mot dans ta review, qu'est-ce que tu as aimé que j'introduise dans la fiction ? Sinon je suis contente que tu trouves Akaashi IC :) Un grand merci !)_**

 ** _Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

L'entraînement s'était plutôt bien passé. Bokuto était en très bonne forme et l'avait prouvé tout au long de celui-ci. Akaashi ne savait pas d'où lui venait cet entrain mais il était plutôt content. Ça compensait le fait que lui-même n'avait pas été particulièrement bon ce soir. Il en était d'ailleurs frustré, il s'était déconcentré et avait enchaîné les erreurs, mais ça n'avait pas semblé déranger le gris qui n'avait pas fait une seule remarque à ce sujet et avait réussi toutes ses attaques avec brio. Dire que pour une fois c'était l'ailier qui rattrapait ses bourdes et pas l'inverse…

Ils étaient restés tous les deux pour ranger le matériel avant de fermer le gymnase, n'étant pas particulièrement pressés de partir contrairement aux autres membres de l'équipe. A présent, ils marchaient dans la rue pour rentrer chez eux.

\- Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois, le rassura le capitaine en lui mettant une tape sur l'épaule.  
\- Hum.

\- Allez Akaashi, c'est pas si grave !

\- Dis, Bokuto-san, le coupa le plus jeune.

\- Oui ?

\- Je n'avais pas réalisé que Shirofuku-sempai et toi vous étiez si proches.

Le hibou sembla se tendre un instant.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Tout à l'heure, tu l'as appelée par son prénom (1).

\- … Vraiment ? S'exclama le gris alors qu'une goutte de sueur dévalait sa tempe.

\- Hm.

\- Ah, euh… Oui, elle m'a beaucoup aidé ces derniers temps.

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

\- Pour préparer les examens, enchaîna rapidement Bokuto. Tu sais à quel point je suis nul en maths, Akaashi ! Alors elle a essayé de m'aider en travaillant cette matière avec moi pendant les week-ends.

Le passeur n'était pas convaincu. Il n'avait pas souvenir que les résultats de son coéquipier s'étaient beaucoup améliorés ces derniers temps et le comportement étrangement louche de celui-ci ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il sentit son cœur se serrer, poignardé par le doute.

\- … Vous sortez ensemble ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de l'interroger.

\- Quoi ? S'étrangla le capitaine. Non !

\- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je ne le répèterai pas…

\- Non, Akaashi, on n'est pas ensemble, répéta-t-il avec conviction.

Le garçon aux yeux gris fut immédiatement rassuré.

\- Désolé, j'ai cru que… Enfin bref, excuse-moi, Bokuto-san. Ma question était déplacée.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit le hibou en retenant difficilement un soupir soulagé.

Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées. Bokuto triturait machinalement ses doigts, cherchant comment aborder le sujet qui le hantait depuis samedi. Akaashi de son côté se morigénait, persuadé que c'était à cause de son interrogatoire que son aîné était mal à l'aise.

\- Dis Akaashi, se lança finalement le gris.

\- Oui, Bokuto-san ?

\- Tu t'es jamais retrouvé dans une situation où… tu aimais quelqu'un dont tu n'avais pas le droit de tomber amoureux ?

Le brun s'arrêta.

\- Tu veux dire quelqu'un de ta famille ou la petite-amie d'un de tes meilleurs amis ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non… Je veux dire quelqu'un qui fait partie de ton cercle d'amis.

Si Akaashi restait de marbre à l'extérieur, il était en réalité en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour tenter de comprendre de qui le capitaine de Fukurodani parlait. Yukie ? Il avait dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Kuroo ? Pas impossible…

\- Akaashi ?

L'interpellé sursauta.

\- Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé, avoua-t-il.

\- Oh, s'étonna Bokuto. Et… T'as fait quoi alors ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien du tout ? L'interrogea le gris, surpris.

\- Rien de rien.

\- Mais… ça ne t'a pas frustré ?

\- Si, avoua-t-il. Mais j'avais trop peur de perdre définitivement cette amitié qui comptait beaucoup pour moi si je me déclarais, donc j'ai fait comme si rien n'avait changé.

\- Et la personne en question s'est doutée de quelque chose ?

\- Je ne pense pas. En tout cas rien ne prouve que ça a été le cas.

\- Et tu ne t'es jamais dit que tes sentiments pouvaient être réciproques ?

\- C'est tellement improbable connaissant le personnage que je n'ai même pas voulu envisager cette possibilité.

\- Bah dis donc… C'est vraiment triste, n'empêche. Et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ! S'exclama le numéro quatre.

Akaashi détourna le regard.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas le genre de personne avec qui on a envie de discuter de ce genre de choses. Tu es incapable de garder un secret alors il ne vaut mieux pas t'en confier un, sauf si on veut vraiment que tu vendes la mèche sans le faire exprès…

L'attaquant eut une moue boudeuse.

\- C'est vrai que je suis assez maladroit, mais je ne suis quand même pas un cas si désespéré que ça !

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

\- … Bon ok, je n'ai rien dit, abdiqua Bokuto avant de soupirer. Bref, je suis un peu dans … dans cette situation moi aussi, et comme toi à l'époque je flippe à l'idée de perdre une amitié... Mais je n'en peux plus de garder ça pour moi, ça me rend malade ! S'écria-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras pour appuyer ses dires.

Le passeur sentit son estomac se tordre. Il enviait celui ou celle qui était capable de faire naître de tels sentiments chez l'attaquant. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux troublés de son coéquipier.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à le dire à la personne dont tu es amoureux, comme ça tu seras fixé. Et si ça ne se déroule pas comme tu le souhaitais… eh bien je serai là pour te soutenir, Bokuto-san. _Même si ça me crève le cœur de te savoir épris de quelqu'un d'autre_ , continua-t-il intérieurement.

\- … Merci, Akaashi.

Le gris souffla un grand coup avant de le regarder avec détermination.

\- C'est toi.

\- Quoi ?

Kôtarô passa une main derrière la nuque du passeur avant de plaquer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- C'est toi que j'aime, Akaashi, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard doré dans ses orbes grises.

Le brun se figea, le cœur battant la chamade, tandis que de légères rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Son cerveau avait dû griller, ou bien il était en train de rêver. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être réel.

Voyant l'absence de réaction de son ami malgré les secondes qui défilaient, le hibou baissa les yeux tristement et le lâcha avant de commencer à s'éloigner, le cœur lourd. Retrouvant enfin l'usage de son corps, Akaashi le retint subitement par le poignet et l'étreignit, le corps parcouru de tremblements. Le gris écarquilla les yeux. Il… pleurait ?

\- Keiji ? Murmura le terminale.

L'interpellé attrapa son visage et l'embrassa à son tour avec avidité. Une vague de soulagement submergea Bokuto et son corps se détendit enfin. Il ferma les yeux et resserra leur étreinte, entrouvrant les lèvres pour laisser la langue d'Akaashi taquiner la sienne.

Il était aux anges. Il avait tellement craint ce moment et trouvait ça si risible maintenant qu'ils s'embrassaient fougueusement en pleine rue, se moquant royalement des gens qui pourraient les surprendre… Il voulait que ce moment dure toujours.

Le souffle court le passeur finit par rompre le baiser, les joues rosies et couvertes de larmes.

\- Je suis désolé, Bokuto-san, renifla-t-il en se blottissant contre son épaule. J'ai été tellement lâche… Je ne te mérite pas. Comment tu peux être tombé amoureux d'un imbécile comme moi ?

\- Hey arrête, c'est moi le champion de la dépression et de l'auto-flagellation normalement, rit le numéro 4.

\- Je ne mérite pas d'être ton passeur et encore moins que tu sois mon ami !

Bokuto passa ses pouces sur les joues du brun pour les sécher avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres.

\- Dis pas de bêtises. Ma rencontre avec toi est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Et maintenant que tu es enfin à moi je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher… alors t'as pas intérêt à te dégonfler, à essayer de réprimer tes sentiments ou mettre de la distance entre nous pour des raisons aussi débiles, sinon t'auras affaire à moi, déclara-t-il en le regardant avec sérieux.

Le passeur sourit, les yeux embués.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

* * *

Yukie descendit prudemment du train avant de regarder autour d'elle. La gare de Sendai n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois…

\- Yu-chan !

Elle se retourna et aperçut son amie.

\- Hana ! S'écria-t-elle en s'élançant vers elle.

\- ça faisait un bail ! Déclara la brune après l'avoir serrée dans ses bras.

\- Un an, oui. Désolée de ne pas avoir donné plus de nouvelles ces derniers mois.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien compris que c'était une période très chargée pour toi ! En tout cas je suis contente que tu sois là maintenant.

\- Moi aussi, sourit la lycéenne de la préfecture de Tokyo.

Elles commencèrent à s'éloigner, discutant de tout et de rien pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Hana Misaki était l'amie d'enfance de Yukie. Les deux jeunes filles avaient fait toutes leurs années de primaire dans la même classe et étaient à l'époque les meilleures amies du monde. Elles étaient ensuite entrées dans des collèges différents, ce qui les avait un peu éloignées, mais le plus dur avait été quand les parents d'Hana avaient décidé de quitter Tokyo pour s'installer à Sendai, où ils avaient plus de chance de trouver du travail dans leur domaines respectifs. C'était il y a cinq ans et malgré tout cette séparation n'avait en rien altéré l'affection que les deux jeunes filles se portaient l'une à l'autre, preuve en était le fait qu'elles essayaient de se voir le plus souvent que possible.

\- Alors, tu es toujours manager de l'équipe de volley masculine de ton lycée … comment il s'appelle déjà ? Demanda la rouquine de Fukurodani.

\- Johzenji. Et non, j'ai arrêté de manager l'équipe après les qualifications pour le tournoi de printemps.

\- Tes joueurs n'ont pas été assez bons pour se hisser dans le top huit de Miyagi alors…

\- Ils ont un bon niveau, mais ils sont beaucoup trop insouciants quand ils jouent. C'est un véritable casse-tête de les pousser à rester concentrés pendant un match, ils ne pensent qu'à s'amuser.

\- Je vois… On en a aussi un comme ça chez nous. Malheureusement pour nous, c'est le capitaine…

La brune pouffa.

\- Oui effectivement, ça doit être difficile pour l'équipe si le leader du groupe fait n'importe quoi lors de phases critiques en match.

\- Les joueurs s'en sortent bien, ils ont appris à faire avec.

Elles continuèrent à discuter sur le trajet, riant de leurs anecdotes respectives.

Une fois arrivées chez Hana, les deux jeunes filles préparèrent de quoi se faire un petit repas sympathique devant un bon film, avant d'enfiler leurs pyjamas pour se mettre vraiment dans l'ambiance de cette soirée entre copines. Les parents d'Hana n'étant pas là, elles pouvaient en profiter pour monopoliser la télévision dans le salon et comptaient bien s'amuser comme des petites folles devant une comédie à la fois romantique et humoristique.

Alors qu'Hana était dans la salle de bain, Yukie sentit son portable vibrer et le déverrouilla avant de regarder l'écran. C'était Kôtarô.

 _J'l'ai fait, Yukie, j'me suis lancé et ça a marché ! Akaashi embrasse trop bien. T'avais raison, il suffisait que je reste moi-même et que je ne panique pas…_

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la lecture du sms, mais se reprit rapidement.

 _Ah ben tu vois je te l'avais dit. Je suis contente pour vous deux ! Essayez de ne pas trop abuser sur le sport de chambre quand même, ce serait bien que vous soyez capables de bouger correctement pendant le match d'entraînement de jeudi contre Itachiyama._

Elle reçut la réponse presqu'immédiatement.

 _T'inquiète pas on restera sages, on a tous les deux nos parents à la maison… Passe un bon séjour à Miyagi ! (Au fait je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir prévenu que tu partais .)._

La lycéenne soupira avant de se laisser retomber sur le tatamis du salon.

\- ça va, Yu-chan ? Lui demanda Hana avec inquiétude alors qu'elle revenait de la salle de bain.

\- Ouais, c'est rien… T'en fais pas pour moi.

La brune n'insista pas et s'agenouilla devant le home cinéma pour chercher un DVD.

\- _Bad Moms_ , ça te va ? (2)

\- Je ne connais pas, c'est bien ?

\- Une tuerie. Rien de mieux pour déculpabiliser de la vie et se remonter le moral.

\- J'suis preneuse, approuva Yukie.

Elles lancèrent le film et commencèrent à se servir dans les divers plats qu'elles avaient disposé sur la table.

\- Dis, fit finalement la manager de Johzenji au bout de quelques minutes de visionnage, ça te dirait de rencontrer les joueurs de mon équipe demain ? Ils m'ont proposé de faire un pique-nique dans un parc pas loin pour fêter l'entrée de leur nouvelle manager dans le club, mais si tu n'es pas emballée je me décommanderai.

\- Ah… Bah non, pas de souci.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Oui, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de les rencontrer.

\- Ok, super. Je vais leur dire qu'on passera dans ce cas !

Hana attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un message avant de se reconcentrer sur le film.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de croiser de nouvelles personnes, songea Yukie. En plus, les volleyeurs de Johzenji avaient l'air d'être de sacrés phénomènes… Rien de mieux pour la distraire et lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à l'ace de son équipe.

* * *

Le lendemain, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent aux alentours de midi sur le lieu de rendez-vous, une pelouse qui donnait sur l'étang se situant au milieu du lac.

\- Misaki-chan ! S'exclama un grand blond en saluant la brune énergiquement.

\- Bonjour, Terushima-kun. Comment ça se passe au club en ce moment ?

\- Nickel, on s'amuse comme des petits fous ! Rit-il.

\- Je n'en doute pas, soupira la brune. J'espère tout de même que vos entraînements sont productifs et que vous en tirez autre chose que de l'amusement…

\- Bien sûr. On s'applique beaucoup plus, je t'assure. Tu devrais venir nous voir pour t'en assurer !

\- Je passerai sans doute pour observer votre prochain match à domicile.

La brune montra Yukie, restée en retrait pendant l'échange.

\- Terushima-kun, je te présente Yukie Shirofuku, mon amie de Tokyo. Yukie, voici Yûji Terushima, le capitaine de l'équipe de volley de Johzenji. Il est en deuxième année.

\- Enchantée, fit la rousse en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- De même ! La vache, t'es sacrément mignonne ! Lâcha le blond. Tu voudrais pas me filer ton numéro ?

Hana lui frappa le sommet du crâne avec la tranche de la main.

\- Non mais c'est quoi ces manières ? S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton excédé.

\- Aïe ! Misaki-chan, ça fait vachement mal !

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire ton dragueur lourdingue ! Excuse-le, marmonna-t-elle en direction de Yukie. C'est un idiot fini mais il peut être très sympa quand il veut…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, rit la manager.

Les autres joueurs s'approchèrent pour les saluer, interrompant les remontrances d'Hana. Ainsi, la manager de Fukurodani put faire la connaissance de chacun d'entre eux et écouter leur anecdotes sur l'équipe, tandis qu'ils entamaient le pique-nique. La lycéenne aux cheveux bruns-roux passa un excellent moment avec eux, ils étaient vraiment comme Hana les avait décrits, insouciants mais très attachants.

Après le repas, les garçons montèrent un petit terrain de volley sur l'herbe et entamèrent un petit cinq contre cinq, Yûji réussit même à enrôler la nouvelle manager de l'équipe dans son groupe. Hana de son côté comptait les points, tandis que Yukie croquait dans une pomme non loin d'eux, restant assise sur la nappe de pique-nique pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas avec les restes de repas. Elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et le déverrouilla.

 _Bokuto-san m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux… ça va peut-être te paraître un peu déplacé, mais je tenais à te remercier. J'ai conscience que si on est ensemble aujourd'hui lui et moi, c'est surtout grâce à toi, et je suis désolé que ce soit à tes dépends…_

La manager soupira et hésita quelques instants avant de taper sa réponse.

 _Akaashi, je ne regrette rien. Je savais dès le départ que ce qui se passait entre Kôtarô et moi ne pourrait en aucun cas se transformer en quelque chose de sérieux, et si c'était à refaire, je jouerais encore les entremetteuses pour vous deux. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser sur le fait d'être avec lui car c'est ce qui devait arriver. Vous êtes deux amis pour moi et je suis vraiment heureuse que vous vous soyez enfin trouvés._

 _PS : lorsque tu en auras l'occasion, un conseil, gratte-lui le sommet du crâne. Tu verras, sa réaction vaut le détour ;) (3)_

Elle envoya le message avant de ranger son téléphone et de jouer avec des brins d'herbe à ses pieds, songeuse.

\- ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
Elle sursauta avant de lever les yeux vers Yûji qui s'était approché d'elle.

\- Tu as arrêté de jouer ?

\- J'ai laissé ma place à un de mes coéquipiers qui vient d'arriver, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Acquiesça-t-elle en lui laissant une place.

Il s'exécuta avant de s'étirer, faisant craquer les os de son dos.

\- Pour tout t'avouer, je me suis arrêté parce que t'avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu de compagnie, reprit-il.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. J'aime pas quand les gens autour de moi ne s'amusent pas, ça casse tout mon enthousiasme.

\- Oh… Désolée. Mais ça va, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Yûji ricana.

\- C'est bien un truc de meuf ça, faire semblant que tout va bien alors que ça crève les yeux que c'est pas le cas.

\- C'est juste que je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça, protesta Yukie. Après tout, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures.

\- Et alors ? Peut-être que justement, le fait de te confier à un presqu'inconnu te fera du bien… T'en sais rien au fond, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

\- T'es toujours aussi indiscret avec les gens ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Si j'étais vraiment indiscret, je t'aurais demandé si le gars à qui tu as envoyé le texto est si bon que ça au pieu pour que tu t'accroches à lui.

\- … Qui te dit que c'est un garçon ?

\- Une intuition.

Le blond bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Enfin bref, j'peux aussi rejouer le coup du gros lourd et te harceler pour que tu me files ton numéro si tu veux, ça te changera les idées d'une autre manière.

Elle sourit.

\- A choisir, je crois que je préfère encore lâcher le morceau.

\- J'le savais ! Exulta-t-il. Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

La manager soupira et prit quelques instants de réflexion.

\- J'avais un plan cul, qui est aussi un très bon ami. Je savais que ça ne pourrait pas aller plus loin qu'une relation physique entre nous, parce qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… Un de nos kohai, qui est aussi un ami.

\- Et là il vient de se mettre avec l'autre gars et il t'a laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette ?

\- Non. C'est moi qui lui ai dit qu'on devait s'arrêter là et je l'ai poussé à se déclarer.

\- Mais t'es quand même dégoûtée parce que c'était pas juste un plan cul pour toi.

\- C'est pas tout à fait ça… mais oui, objectivement, oui.

\- Et donc tu vas devoir régulièrement les voir se rouler des pelles et faire d'autres gestes d'amoureux transis, parce que t'es leur pote.

\- Oui.

\- Galère.

\- Comme tu dis.

Le blond s'allongea sur la nappe, le regard tourné vers le ciel.

\- En soi, il n'y a pas trente-six mille solutions à ton problème. Faut que tu te trouves un autre plan cul pour oublier, voire un vrai petit copain.

\- Je suis arrivée à la même conclusion. Mais ce n'est pas si facile que ça à trouver.

\- Pour ce qui est du plan cul, je peux très bien faire l'affaire.

Elle ricana.

\- Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu ne tournes pas autour du pot !

\- Ah non, j'suis plutôt du genre direct comme tu l'as remarqué…

\- Et ça ne te paraît pas un peu surréaliste, du fait qu'on n'est pas du tout dans la même préfecture ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, mon père vit à Tokyo alors j'peux bien augmenter la fréquence de mes visites chez lui… Et puis tu reprends le train ce soir, ça nous laisse largement le temps de faire un premier test, termina-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Je ne suis pas très emballée, Hana ne me laisserait pas m'éloigner d'elle de toute façon.

\- Après voilà, j'te propose une solution, mais c'est toi qui décide. T'es pas du tout obligée d'adhérer, même si tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

\- Quel crâneur…

\- J'suis réaliste. Les filles sont toutes folles de moi.

Elle haussa un sourcil moqueur.

\- Je ne suis pas très sensible aux garçons qui se donnent l'air de junkies et qui ont les chevilles enflées.

\- Et moi je ne suis pas attiré par les rousses d'habitude. Mais il y a un début à tout, lui sourit Yûji.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un petit moment. Malgré son côté très sûr de lui un poil horripilant, Yukie trouvait le capitaine de Johzenji assez drôle et sympathique. Et puis il fallait avouer que même s'il n'était qu'en deuxième année, il avait un physique plutôt agréable à regarder, comme tout bon joueur de volley. Si elle était restée quelques jours de plus à Sendai, elle n'aurait pas dit non à une tentative de rapprochement physique…

L'après-midi s'acheva dans la bonne humeur, les jeunes rangèrent leurs affaires une fois le match dans l'herbe terminé et commencèrent à partir tous dans des directions différentes.

\- Bon, à bientôt Misaki-chan ! Fit Yûji, qui faisait partie des derniers encore présents. N'oublie pas de venir à notre match amical dans deux semaines !

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, Terushima-kun.

\- Et Shirofuku-chan, n'oublie pas, ma proposition tient toujours, déclara le blond en faisant un clin d'oeil à la manager de Fukurodani.

\- Oui oui, acquiesça-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Rentrez bien ! Déclara le capitaine de l'équipe avant de s'éloigner.

Les deux jeunes filles partirent de leur côté.  
\- Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile t'a fait comme proposition ? Demanda Hana.

\- Oh, des bêtises.

\- Il t'a encore dragué c'est ça ? Soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui. Mais t'inquiète, je lui ai bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée.

\- Franchement, il est tellement lourd avec ça… Il est vraiment temps qu'il se trouve une copine pour se calmer.

Elles discutèrent encore de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour Yukie de prendre son train. Une fois dans le wagon, elle regarda le paysage défiler pendant un long moment, perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable. Aucune notification. Elle déverrouilla son clavier et commença à taper un sms.

 _Je suis assez surprise que tu n'aies pas encore pollué mon portable avec des dizaines de messages… Quel était l'intérêt de me voler mon téléphone pour récupérer mon numéro tout à l'heure alors ?_

La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à arriver.

 _Ah, j'étais sûr que tu n'allais pas résister longtemps… J'ai donc éveillé ton intérêt, puisque tu prends la peine de me contacter directement sans attendre de recevoir de message de ma part ?_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Peut-être bien._

Yûji mit un peu plus de temps à envoyer une réponse.

 _Je comptais rendre visite à mon père le week-end prochain. Ça te dirait qu'on s'organise un petit quelque chose tous les deux ? En tout bien tout honneur bien sûr… Je ne couche jamais dès le premier rendez-vous._

Yukie sourit.

 _Pourquoi pas… Je connais un petit restaurant sympa qui fit de très bons yakinikus. Par contre, je te préviens tout de suite, je mange comme quatre alors ça va te revenir cher !_

Son téléphone vibra au bout d'une minute.

 _Si ça me permet de revoir ton si joli sourire, je suis prêt à vider mon portefeuille sans aucun scrupule ! A la semaine prochaine alors, j'ai hâte de te revoir. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !_

 _A la semaine prochaine, Terushima-san._

La jeune femme retourna à sa contemplation de la fenêtre. Elle ne savait absolument pas dans quoi elle s'embarquait ni pourquoi elle avait laissé une porte d'entrée à cet imbécile heureux aux techniques de drague douteuses. Mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Même si ça ne marchait pas, elle passerait un bon moment avec un jeune homme qui l'amusait beaucoup, au moins.

* * *

(1) Les japonais s'appellent habituellement par leur nom de famille, sauf s'ils sont des amis extrêmement proches, de la même famille ou bien en couple.

(2) J'l'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps, je vous le conseille c'est une tuerie !

(3) Référence au chapitre 2. Bokuto hoche la tête comme un hibou quand on lui gratouille la tête.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà, ceci clôt cette petite fiction ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et qu'il a répondu à vos attentes ! N'hésitez pas à poster une dernière review pour me donner votre avis ! ça m'aidera à m'améliorer pour les prochaines fois ...**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **minimilie**_


End file.
